The Chronicles of Dark Nook
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: Two kids travel to buy a house when they realize the terror vested in the town they reside in. Tom Nook has bested Crazy Redd and has taken control of the town, what can two kids do to save a town that has it's people running scared?


The Chronicles of Dark Nook

Chapter One "A Story to be told"

Once there was a raccoon but not just any raccoon, this raccoon was pure evil.  
He lured many to do his bidding, and forced them to work for him for many a year without pay.

He whipped his nephews when they forgot to higher the prices.  
many lost hope that moved there, and were to fearful to try to escape, but there was one who would not fall to his rip-offs that person was a fox named Redd, he came one time long ago to stop nook and actually stalled him till the point of Nook's revenge upon the shopping industries, But to tell you his story I have to start with Nook.  
One day the evil king of Animal Town, Dark Nook went outside to greet his new neighbors to the town. He went to the train station but not in black like his true colors, he changed into a blue apron with a symbol in the shape of a leaf with a chip off its side.

"Close the shop and let nobody enter." said Nook turning to his nephews.

His nephews were twins but they were not evil at heart, they were forced to serve there evil uncle.

"Y-y-y-yes sir." said Tommy and Timmy, the nephews of Nook.

Nook threw off his black cape and went to the station.  
In the train, were two humans a girl and boy sitting side by side in the passenger car.  
A blue and white cat suddenly came up next to them.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Rover the Cat turning to the boy and girl.  
"Sure." said the Girl.   
"Whatever." said the boy turning to the window.  
"It's so nice to meet nice and rude people." said Rover sitting down.

The girl had a pointy cap on with a matching dress covered with flowers.  
The boy had a hat as well; it was black with flames on it, like a normal stile for a boy at the time.

"Are you moving to town?" asked Rover.  
"Yes." replied the girl.   
"What's it to you?" answered the boy.

Rover explained how he could arrange for them to move into a house owned by a friend.  
The girl liked the idea, and the boy agreed as well. (Though not as friendly as the girl)  
The cat then went back to the end of the car and disused the house to someone on the phone.

"I have gotten the new neighbors master." the boy overheard from Rover on the phone.

The cat came back.

"So what might you're names be?" asked Rover.  
"Abby." said the girl.   
"Jake." said the boy.  
"Well I hope to see you again very soon." said Rover.

The train pulled into the station and the boy and girl came down to see who would be waiting for them there in the town.  
End chapter

Chapter Two "The Train Station"

Abby and Jake both climbed down off the train and walked up to a monkey there.

"Welcome to Animal Town!" said the Monkey.

The boy and girl nodded and went down the stairs.  
They walked down a little while until they came to a small square with four houses in each corner.

"Hello there." said Nook running up to them. "Are you the ones looking to buy a house?"  
"Yes." said Abby.  
"Maybe…" answered Jake.

Nook looked hard at the newcomers like a lion would a dear, much to the alarm of the kids.

"Go pick you're houses and we will discuss the price." said Nook almost chuckling.

They both decided to pick the red on that was to the left of the street.

"Great that will cost 50.000 bells from each of you." said Nook with a dark grin.

Both gave him a small 100 bell sack.

"HA!" laughed Nook. "That's not nearly enough, oh well you'll just have to work for me."

Abby and Jake were told not to talk to anyone in town before they came to his store but Abby couldn't resist conversation.  
She walked up to a cat with a cute little country house next to Abby's.  
The cat ran inside and pulled back the curtains as if she were trying to hide from the new girl in town.

"It's ok I just wanted to make a new friend." said Abby knocking at the door.

The door creaked open and the cat peered out.

"Hello w-w-who are you?" asked the cat looking terribly frightened.  
"I'm Abby, what's you name?" said Abby looking through the crack of space between the door and the wall.

The cat came out but looked around first.

"Come inside, it's not safe to talk outside." said the Cat.

The cat's house was pretty and classical with a modern wall and a window, but it always had curtains on it.

"My name is Kitty." said the Cat.  
"Nice to meet you, ummm why isn't it safe to talk outside?" said Abby.   
"Oh you poor child didn't you know?" asked Kitty. "This town is ruled by an evil tyrant named Dark Nook." said Kitty

Abby looked surprised.

"Tyrant?" asked Abby.  
"Yes he gets new comers to buy the houses he sells, then when they can't pay the high price and end up not having enough money to go back home, then he forces them to work for him." explained Kitty.

Abby's eyes were wide open. But Kitty was interrupted by a sound, a loud knocking on the door of her house  
End chapter

Chapter Three "In Kitty's House"

Kitty went to her door to see a police dog bashing at the door."Open the door!" commanded the officer.  
"Hide quickly." whispered Kitty.

Abby rushed and hid behind the sofa.  
the police officer was large in size but looked pretty harmless compared to the vicious other police dog next to him, the dog had a ascent and looked concerned, while the other dog made no sounds just watched her like a hock when she opened the door.

"We have heard that you have been talking to the newcomers." said the officer.  
"Umm what makes you say that sir?" asked Kitty.  
"Well ey guess ey can't rightly lock yah ap if ey don't have proof, well remember the rules, all new comers are not to be talked to." said the officer walking off.

Kitty ran to get the little girl hiding behind her sofa.

"You must go to Nook's at once." said Kitty.  
"Why? I thought you said he was a tyrant." said Abby.   
"I did and he is but if I'm seen with someone other then Nook I could get in trouble, I can't even meet with my brother without being caught." said Kitty looking very frightened.

While this was all happening Jake was sitting on a park bench the whole time.  
He then got up and headed too Nook's and met up with his sister Abby there.  
Nook was seen through the window of his shop shouting and yelling at somebody, until he realized the humans had come for work.

"Hello, ready for work?" asked Nook.

Nook then handed the children their uniforms, they were black with the same symbol with the leaf on it.

"Ok first I need you to get rid of all the flowers around the shop, you may do this now, use you're hands I can't trust you with my tools." said Nook.

The kids went outside to do there work.

"I don't want to ruin the pretty flowers." complained Abby.

Jake stomped on them looking, like he was enjoying it.

"Great work." said Nook.

The humans were ordered to go to their house; they were told they may now talk to the people in town.  
End Chapter.

Chapter Four "The Note"

Abby and Jake were heading in the direction of their house, they went inside and it seemed to be a poorly made house, the only furniture they got with the house was a box and radio.

"Jake?" said Abby.

"What is it Abs?" asked Jake.

"Would it be alright if I went to play with my friend Kitty today please? She was worrying yesterday and I wanted to go see how she was." said Abby sweetly.

"Must be one of her imagery friends, that raccoon dude told us not to take to anyone and she's always minding the rules." thought Jake.

"Ok then meet me at the house later, I think Nook wants us to do laundry later or something." said Jake.

Abby smiled and ran outside heading in the direction of Kitty's house, for some reason all the neighbors hid when they saw her running, almost as if they were afraid of her.

She approached Kitty's house after a few minutes of walking and enjoying the scenery.

"Something's wrong…" Abby realized.

She rushed inside, which was easy considering the door was busted open, the only thing she saw was a large piece of paper that she took it off the door stand, and then she sat on the doorstep reading it.

"Kitty has been sentenced for speaking to newcomers which have not dealt with yet and for trying to overthrow the king of the town by attempting to send a letter." Abby read aloud.

A noise frightened her, she turned to look at what it was and there was another cat hiding behind a sofa.

"Sir?" Abby asked.

The cat looked both ways and grabbed her by the arm running and shushing her.

They ran all the way away into the forest which was next to the town.

"Can't stop them…can't stop them…" he kept muttering.

Abby rubbed her eyes and when they finally stopped she started wondering where she was and who it was that took her away from Kitty's house.

"Hello? Who are you and why did you take me away?" asked Abby.

The cat just kept on muttering.

"Sir?" continued Abby.

The cat rubbed his face and sat down on the pavement path that was built in the forest.

"You…you need to get away from here before its too late, my name is Tom and Kitty is my sister." said the cat.

"Do you know what happened to Miss Kitty?" asked Abby concerned and a bit shook up by all the excitement.

"This letter you must take this letter and see the mayor, do you remember the way we came? Well you run back take your brother pack your bags and come back this way until you reach a big fountain when back there you go talk to the mayor, but don't tell him anything just ask for a train-fair he'll know what it means, then get out of here by train as fast as you can don't speak with anybody about this not even your brother just make sure this gets to crazy Redd understand? Keep it secret keep it safe keep it to yourself." said Tom spitting the words out as if he was condemning himself to death by speaking them, he pushed her on her way and rushed out of sight.

Abby started running.

"I think I trust him I must trust him, I will do what he says it will only help Kitty if this Tom cat is her brother." Abby kept thinking to herself.

When she got back to her house she tried not causing attention to herself, she just nodded.

She was quite convincing actually everyone in town (or at least the workers of the town, the others were all hidden.) but they all believed she had settled down nicely.

"Jake!" said Abby in a loud whisper which woke up Jake in a sudden panic.

"What day is it? I WAS NOT SLEEPING I WAS DOING MY HOMEWORK!" Jake said.

"Jake I'm not Mom waking you up for school, for goodness sake I need you to listen carefully to me this is important." whispered Abby.

Jake leaned over her acting as if he were much older then ten and she were much younger then eight.

"I am not playing kids games here Jake, we must leave town NOW." said Abby.

"What? I like it here, I mean I get paid for crushing stupid flowers and throwing flowerpots." said Jake.

"listen I am not being stupid we could get killed or even brainwashed, this Nook character is trying to do something to us Kitty told me, please won't you do what I want for once?" pleased Abby.

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you're not one to tell lies, so ok I will do what you say this time." said Jake giving in, amused by the sudden spark of happiness in Abby's eyes.

"Ok then we need to get our things packed." said Abby.

"There's nothing to pack Nook took our stuff and sold it for our house payment." said Jake.

"WHAT? EVEN MY TEDDY BEAR?" said Abby.

"No I saved this stupid thing, here." said Jake handing her the stuffed bear.

Abby was happy about that part but soon got focused on what she was doing, she pulled her brother out the door trying to look like they were simply going for a walk through the forest.

End chapter

Chapter Five "The Fountain"

They approached the forest and she persisted pushing her brother to go further, they had left the path and Jake was wondering about getting back but the words "go there as fast as you can." Were still fresh in Abby's mind, with her teddy bear being almost trampled by them rushing as fast as their legs could take them they were on the start of their way.

Abby found the fountain, but there was no mayor there to be seen.

Abby sadly sat down cuddling her bear, while Blake leaned against a side of the fountain.

"Well it looks like whoever you wanted to go too got lost or something." said Jake.

Jake had leaned open a trapdoor inside the fountain, he fell down a stairway and Abby was not far behind when she saw he had fallen.

"What is this place?" said Jake looking around as he found himself in some dark room.

There were paintings of trees and other various parts of the forest but there was one fountain in the center of the room.

"A fountain inside a fountain?" wondered Jake.

He looked closely inside the fountain in the middle, there his reflection was not shown, it was supposed to show but there was nothing there and then a voice spoke to him.

"Who dares to come to the fountain who bears no reflection?" the voice said.

Jake looked both directions.

"But there should be one there, who is this?" said Jake.

"This IS the fountain, I am a magic fountain but you have no reflection so you are not allowed a wish." the voice said again.

"Gah! Magic?! There's no way." said Jake.

"Not bad magic, nothing wrong with a wishing well…" the voice said again.

Abby made her way to the bottom at last and ran over hugging Jake tightly.

"What is this place…?" said Abby going up to the fountain.

"Hey look I can see myself." said Abby smiling.

"Yes you can…you may have a wish as long as it is information related…" said the fountain.

"Um ok, how do I help Miss Kitty? Did she tell the truth when she talked to me?" asked Abby.

"Yes, you must do what you were told…look north the mayor should be nearby…but beware the black market…it may be Redd's work place but he doesn't know that there is another presence there…" said the fountain.

Suddenly the ground shook and they saw and felt the place caving in.

"Run up the stairs!" said Jake franticly trying to get his little sister to follow him.

"Wait! Not without my bear!" said Abby as she rushed back down the stairs attempting to get her stuffed toy.

She grabbed it and she was pulled up the stairs right before a large boulder crushed her.

End chapter

Chapter Six "Tortimer?"

They made it to the top and the trap door was gone and it looked like a regular fountain again.

There was a strange turtle waiting there wearing a top hat.

"Tortimer's the name young whippier snappers." said the turtle being offal friendly shaking Jake's hand.

He was sweating like crazy and it looked as if the smile on his face was totally fake.

"Sir why are you sweating so much? Are you the mayor?" asked Abby.

"Mayor she says, once a mayor always a mayor even though the town's owned by Tom Nook, still have the name Mayor either that or Tortimer, yes either this or that." said the turtle in a freaky tone which made the kids nervous.

The turtle sat down moving his cane to the side starting to speak to them in a whisper.

"They're watching us…" he whispered.

Abby scratched her head; Jake crossed his arms not believing this crazy old turtle.

"Mister Mayor, I was told to ask about train-fair…?" said Abby.

Tortimer about jumped out of his shell in surprise.

"I knew this day would come, yes the train going on a nice trip are we? Great yes great news great news you have brought to the old Mayor here, take this ticket then you'll be on your way yes on your way get going make haste do what you are told you must do my young friends." said Tortimer handing them a ticket and pointing them in the direction of the nearest train.

The kids ran quick Jake had about enough of all this craziness, he didn't expect his sister to actually be serious about leaving, but he kept his word although he was plenty annoyed.  
The monkey standing at the station was looking offal suspiciously at both of them as they went up the stairs waiting for the upcoming train.

"Umm here's a ticket Sir, please take us out of here right away ok?" said Abby sweetly.

The monkey took the ticket and started reading the rest.

"It says here you're going on a business trip for Lord Nook good, because well anyone that comes here knows they aren't allowed to leave but since Lord Nook has given permission I see nothing wrong." said Porter the monkey.

"Ummmm thanks." said Abby sitting on the bench twitting her thumbs.

"Any bags then?" asked Porter.

"Nope just going light this time." said Jake putting effort into it pleasing his sister even though he felt awkward.

The train pulled up and there was an odd looking cat looking out the window at them, they jumped on board, the monkey closed the door and they were on their way at last.

Abby finally sat down to relax she was stressed out the whole time before and she was now relieved to be sitting down, Jake was happy he got it over with and was finally understanding that Abby was still hiding something from him.

A white cat walked up and sat on the seat facing them.

"What happened to your face?!" gasped Jake as he stared at the cat who appeared to have no face, just whiteness.

"I dared to cross Nook…" said Blanca the white cat.

"My goodness I'm glad we got out of that town in time." said Abby relieved.

"Oh are you the ones with the letter?!" Blanca exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess." said Jake facing the window.

There was another cat starring closely at them, not taking his eyes off of them, he approached them.

"Tickets please?" said Rover.

Blanca the no-faced cat understood they had been spotted and jumped up and pushed Rover down.

"QUICK! HE WORKS FOR NOOK! GET OFF THIS TRAIN!" said Blanca wrestling with Rover.

The kids ran up to the front of the train, the people on the train were freaking out and panicking.

"QUICK DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" yelled Rover.

Jake had his sister by the hand and was watching the track go by as the fast train was running, there was only one way to get off.

"We need to jump!" said Jake readying his sister.

"But we might get hurt!" said Abby.

"Chance we'll have to take!" said Jake grabbing his sister and shielding her as he jumped off the moving train.

He rolled down the hill and there were sounds from the train they saw they had jumped off.

Rover overpowered Blanca and kicked her while she was down and pulled himself up, a warthog with a bag of turnips was standing in Rover's way and was unbelievably slow.

"Out of my way!" said Rover pushing the warthog off the train.

"Rawwwwwwwww!" said the Warthog screaming and in mid air making a jetpack out of turnips.

Everyone was dazed after seeing that but shook themselves and went back to trying to stop the train; Rover went to the driver's area of the train.

"STOP THIS TRAIN!" Rover screamed.

End chapter

Chapter Seven "Sandwich?"

The kids were in another wood but they were way out of town.

"What are we going to do now?" said Abby as she got up unharmed.

Jake had a bunch of scars on his leg but was ok for walking.

"I don't know, first off tell me what the heck is going on!" said Jake.

"This note needs to get to somebody, and Tom Nook is an evil dictator." explained Abby.

"Well…that makes sense." said Jake.

There was a sparkle coming from the woods the kids didn't quite know what it was at first but as they came closer they saw a giraffe women with a sparkly outfit on in front of a red sports car.

"Not my beautiful car!" the giraffe complained.

"Excuse me?" said Abby.

"Hey lady wazzup?" said Jake.

"Gah! petty villagers my car is a mess and now it needs cleaned, hey you two look as if you need new clothing, here's some rags clean my car! Scat!" said Gracie.

The kids figured what the hey and washed her car till it sparkled.

"Gah! You call that clean?! Well here's your clothes they're ratty but that means they mach your old outfits, so long!" said Gracie getting in her car and getting mud all over Abby and Jake as she drove away.

"That wasn't very nice." said Abby.

"Well…let's go get something to eat." said Jake looking in the direction of a public building of some kind, they went inside.

"Oh crud it's just a stupid tailor's shop." mumbled Jake.

"Hello customer! We're the able sisters!" said the female blue hedgehog.

"I'm not looking for any new suit lady, can you tell us how to find somebody who needs a letter?" said Jake.

"Yes a mister Redd." said Abby.

"Oh my goodness we never thought we would be so honored as to tell the ones that live under the terrine of Nook, why keep following the coast until you reach him, he may still be in town if he is not you might try another one of these connected towns." said Able the brown hedgehog.

"thanks." said Jake leaving but he was stopped for a second.

"First take some sandwiches you must be starving." said Mable the blue hedgehog handing them a bag of sandwiches.

They went on their way again.

"Mable can you believe it?" said Able.

"Yes I can, Nook warned me of this." said Mabel going to the backroom and getting on the phone, Able listened in the doorway.

"She can't be serious…" thought Able.

"Nook they're in town B, follow the tracker." said Mabel.

Able saw her sister turning them in she had to rush off and warn them after all she wasn't working with Nook like her sister was.

"Dears! Eat those as soon as you're in a clearing and throw the bag away you hear?!" warned Able.

"Ok...?" said Jake a bit confused as he went back on his way.

Able found herself pinned to a wall with her mouth being covered by her sister's hand.

"Don't speak traitor!" said Mabel.

Able tried to scream but Mable had her pinned.

"Well sister looks like you're going to be turned in, and you know what happens when you get turned in!" said Mabel.

"You're brainwashed sister; don't you remember when we'd sit down and play Sonic Riders all day long? Don't you remember when we first started out tailor's shop?" said Abel.

"I do but you won't." said Mabel.

The kids were calm again not expecting anything more.

"Now what should we do?" said Abby.

"How should I know? You're the one that got us into this…" said Jake.

"Oh you're just sore because you didn't have a reflection." said Abby.

"Well at least I would have made a better wish then your dumb wish." mumbled Jake.

"What?" asked Abby.

"Nothing lets just get going, do you know how far we need to go?" asked Jake.

"No I guess we just keep going." said Abby.

"Well let's at least grab the stuff the hedgehog got us." said Jake taking out his paper bag and grabbing the peanut butter and jelly sandwich and tossing her one of them.

"Jake shouldn't you get rid of the bag like she asked?" asked Abby taking a bite.

"Meh I'll get rid of the bag when I see a trashcan." said Jake with his mouth full.

End chapter

Chapter Eight "In the House of Tom Nook"

On the train Rover was clearly ticked off and was being fierce with the monkey for not stopping sooner.

"THANKS TO YOU WE MISSED THEM!" shouted Rover.

The monkey hung his head in shame.

Blanca was harmed but not beyond help. (And luckily for her doctors, who would want to work on no-face? How could they tell what was what?)

Rover leaned over her acting as if he were on her side.

"Now did they tell you anything Blanca? I know you know something why don't you tell your old pal what it was?" said Rover.

"I am glad you and I went other directions! You're a creep!" shouted Blanca.

"Now you know I have ways of making you talk, but I don't want to go that far, you want to end up like that odd warthog?" said Rover chuckling at the warthog's wired departure.

Blanca felt like a traitor, but she had known Rover before and knew she had to tell him.

Rover was a bounty hunter and also the one that Nook used to get his dirty work done; he was specially trained although he looked just like a normal cat at the moment.

"I will tell you but it won't make a difference, they ARE going to get that message across to him." said Blanca.

"THEY HAVE THE MESSAGE?!" exclaimed Rover running to the backroom to use the phone.

Blanca was forced to sit down by the guard monkeys witch watched the train, the train was stopped and all the passengers were delayed as well but they didn't understand what was going on.

"Ok then I will be getting off the train as soon as I am suited up you may all be excused to get to your places and whatever, but the no-faced cat goes as well, as long as everyone keeps quiet about this they will not go along with her, move out!" said Rover going to the back room again.

Everyone exited minding their own business, Blanca was taken away by the guards and Rover came back again.

He was in armor and had to guns at their holsters, his armor plate looked to be very professional; he was now suited up like a bounty hunter would be.

"Don't turn her in, she will be my personal prisoner after I deliver the package." said Rover as he left high-flying with his jetpack angrily searching through the many towns for Abby and Jake.

Meanwhile Nook was pacing the room with his nephews shaking in fear.

"N-n-Nook? Why are you sad?" said Tommy.

Timmy wished his brother had not asked.

"STOP IT OR YOU'LL BE WHIPPED AGAIN! I AM TRYING TO THINK!" screeched Nook.

The two raccoons held on to each other now frightened.

Nook kept pacing.

"I knew humans were not trustworthy, after the last time I was forced to an early retirement, that was until I got rid of that blasted fox!" said Nook to himself.

Timmy and Tommy went to their rooms talking quietly on their beds.

"Tommy what Will we do?" said Timmy.

"Tommy what can we do? We're orphans and we were taken in by him we have been minding him for half our lives." said Tommy.

"But this time there's hope, what if those people do force him to leave? Then he can't keep us here." said Timmy trying to be uplifting.

"it wont matter uncle Nook always gets what he wants, the last two cats that tried it ended up brainwashed we're lucky he didn't do that to us." said Tommy being realistic.

"Tommy would it kill you to have hope?" said Timmy.

"I lost hope the moment our parents died…" said Tommy.

All was quiet much to Nooks delight as he was listening.

"I did a good job on those two, they don't have to like me but they are obedient." thought Nook.

He left his house heading to the police station.

End chapter

Chapter Nine "Drowning"

Jake and Abby looked and heard something strange at the shore there was somebody screaming.

"No Abby don't just go, you don't know what's out there!" said Jake chasing after his sister who was rushing the way of the scream.

The shouts got closer and closer as he ran further in Abby's direction.

"JAKE! THERE'S A MAN DROWNING IN THE SEA!" shouted Abby.

Jake threw his t-shirt off and dove in the water immediately, he started swimming as far he could to the person yelling out for help, he paddled and paddled into the cold water as far as he could but suddenly the yells stopped…he took a deep breath and tried looking under water but the only things he could spot were the sea bass going by.

that was until his eyes picked up movement, there was somebody sinking under, Jake was desperately loosing his breath but he knew that if he went up again that the man would go all the way under, he stroked his way as fast as possible but he was getting tired and he never was a very good swimmer, if not for his determination he would not have found strength.

"I'M COMING SIR!" he screamed inside his head.

And then…he got to him in time and grabbed on to him paddling up to the surface.

Abby was almost worried to death, he was under there over four or five minutes she would not have thought he could hold his breath that long and she just about lost hope when she saw her brother rise up with the wet bird he had saved.

The tide washed both of them on shore again and after Jake caught his breath he turned to the person he had rescued.

"He sunk the ship…I'm the only survivor…the only survivor…" It muttered before coughing out water and a few various see bass.

"Jake you did it!" said Abby hugging her brother.

Jake pushed her back happily and pulled his shirt back over his head and then shaking the water off his cap.

"Mister? What happened?" asked Abby.

The bird got back up, he was in a sailor's outfit and he was scarred a bit.

"My name is Guliver and your young friend here has just saved my life, I can't thank you enough young man." said the bird.

"Yeah well no sweat…about what happened? Why were you out in the water?" asked Jake.

"I was a sailor me and my mates were sailing to get to a man named crazy Redd, he was one of our deliveries we were a cargo ship we travel everywhere and we figured we'd make a stop to get a letter delivered but all of a sudden our ship was ambushed by a load of people and some crazy mailman who accused us of stealing mail, then it happened, a blast almost as if it were from some distant spaceship hit us and our ship sunk with all of my mates in it and that's why you found me in the water." said Guliver.

"You sure they didn't just throw you overboard?" said Jake mockingly.

"No I'm serious young man, but thanks for saving me anyway, since you did me that favor I will give you one of the items I picked up." said Guliver reaching into his pocket.

The bird pulled out a small machine.

"This watch will allow you to see in the dark for a backup light and it tells time…what isn't it good enough? At least it's waterproof so you don't have to worry about it not working." said Guliver handing it over but still sort of shaking afraid still.

"Thank you, I think?" said Jake.

"Well it's the least I could do after your saving my life young boy, now is this your pretty little sister?" said Guliver in a friendly manner.

"Yes but umm I think we need to get going, we're supposed to get this letter somewhere." said Jake

Abby looked surprised at Jake, she tugged him down slightly so she could whisper in his ear.

"Don't just tell people, there could be spies around." said Abby in a loud whisper.

End chapter

Chapter Ten "Singing and Screaming"

Guliver looked each direction and patted Jake on the forehead.

"Ok young man you're on an important mission now, make sure you carry it out thousands of people are rooting for you and needing you, goodbye and good luck!" said Guliver as he began flying away.

"Well I guess we'd better get going again." said Jake readying his sister to go.

"Jake I get this strange feeling that somebody's following us." said Abby.

"Well DUH I'm sure we've got all of Nook's dudes out hinting for us, that's why we need to keep moving." said Jake grabbing his sister's arm pulling her to go with him.

They started approaching a town area

"Hey Jake I think I see something." said Abby joyfully.

"Oh no it's that cat we met on the train, lets get moving." said Jake turning around.

Rover was looking in every area and searching every corner, something told him he was close.

"I'm going to put a bullet in that lousy kid's head if it's the last thing I do!" said Rover irritated from searching all day.

"Jake I'm getting tired I don't think I can keep up." said Abby panting.

Jake stopped and leaned down.

"Get on my back I'll carry you." said Jake.

"But you must be tired too." said Abby.

"I am but I know this letter's got to get to this guy or we'll have people looking nonstop for us and I don't wanna put up with them, besides you're smaller then I Am." said Jake.

"Well ok then Jake, thank you." said Abby getting up on his shoulders.

Jake ran at his pace again trying to find a way of going that direction again without running into Rover, he turned around but went up the road and walked around where he saw Rover.

They came across a dog with a guitar in his hand as he was playing a sadder tune close to the blues.

"Jake who is that?" asked Abby.

The dog's eyes lit up when he saw them; he followed them until Jake stopped to see what it was he wanted.

"Are you the messengers?" said the dog with a hopeful look.

"Uhh sort of." said Jake.

The dog smiled looking laid back but now playing a nicer tune leaning against a box that was set next to the hedge wall next to them.

"I knew one day they'd come, and stop the evil there is, and it will be over and done, his thrown will not be his, its over! It's over! We're free! We're free! This means everything to me, Everything to us, I knew one day we'd finally meet somebody we could trust, Tom Nook's rule won't be his, it's over and done." sang the dog, very well so that Abby was enchanted by his words.

"You guys have been living under tom Nook for a while haven't you? Is he really all that bad?" asked Jake.

The dog whispered in his ear.

"we could be watched here, if you're the messengers then you shouldn't come this way it's only leading to his goons there's a big load of people searching for you, you need to turn around and head in to the local coffee shop tell them .K.K Slider sent you." said the dog.

"Thank you." Jake whispered back.

The dog put his paws back on his guitar playing the same tune over again as Jake and Abby left now heading the other way.

"It will be over and done, Redd will be found and happiness will at last come." sang .K.K.

Jake rushed but the coffee shop wasn't in sight, there was however another person in the town sitting suspiciously on the sidewalk.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" screamed the mole for some odd reason.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!" said Jake only yelling to get his attention.

"Jake he's scary." whispered Abby.

"DO YOU HAVE THE PASSWORD?! WHY DID YOU RESET?!" screamed the mole in a very high pitched voice as he moved his arms back and forth.

"I DIDN'T RESET ANYTHING! YOU ARE SCREAMING FOR NO APPERENT REASON!" said Jake matching his yell with his louder one.

Abby covered her ears.

"This is annoying." mumbled Abby.

"YOU HAVE YELLED SLIGHTLY LOUDER THEN ME YOU NOW HAVE THE PASSWORD! THE PASSWORD IS DON'T RESET!" screamed the mole again.

"WHAT IS DON'T RESET?!" said Jake just having fun with this.

"CLOSE ENOUGH!" said the mole opening a trap door in the hedge and shoving them inside.

End chapter

Chapter Eleven "Inside The Coffee Shop"

inside there were a number of people there, at the desk of the coffee shop there was a bar tender looking suspiciously at the two of them, Abby looked up at Jake then Jake moved his shoulders up in a "I'm as confused as you are." expression.

The bartender signaled them to come over to the desk.

"What'll you have?" asked the bartender.

"I don't take coffee I'm not old enough." said Jake.

"Well what's you business here then?" asked the bartender.

"I really don't know a K.K. Slider sent us here." said Jake.

"Oh the Slider why didn't you say so? Then you'll need directions to the black market then?" said the bartender.

Jake went over the thing he heard the wishing well say "Beware the black market…"

"Well if that's where Crazy Redd is then yeah." said Jake.

Every person in the place dropped whatever drink they may have been holding and now gave their full attention after his mentioning Crazy Redd.

"Argggg! Now I have to clean up all that coffee!" the bartender complained.

After a second of silence Jake finally spoke out.

"Man is this whole place crazy?! Maybe I should never have moved away from home." said Jake banging his head on the counter.

"Hey watch the counter I just cleaned that." said the bartender.

"Umm Jake I think it's a good thing we moved here these people are all sad and in trouble, and besides I want to be able to help my friend Kitty and I can't without stopping that mean man." said Abby.

"Look at us we're kids! I can't even drive and you still carry around that stupid teddy bear!" said Jake.

"whoa calm down kid I'll help you with the directions that should be where you find him, and besides you'd be surprised what just a kid could do." said the bartender encouragingly.

"Fine I guess I'll keep this up…only because I don't like being chased though, come on Abby we need to get moving." said Jake as he left the coffee shop.

"HEY WHAT'S THE PASSWORD?!" screamed the mole as they left the shop.

"SHUT THE HECK UP!!!" Jake screamed at the top of his lounges surprising the mole.

Jake dragged his sister out the door furious she wanted to ask him something but after living with him her whole life she pretty much knew his personality by now.

the air was quiet so quiet they could hear the grass moving it made Jake feel uneasy, and seeing the mole pop back into the ground was motivation enough for them to start running.

Till suddenly somebody started fighting with Jake tumbling him down to the ground desperately trying to grab the piece of paper he had mapped out for directions.

When he pulled himself free the map was torn in two, he caught who it was but didn't recognize him.

"Who are you?!" screamed Jake.

The person oddly ate the piece of paper.

"Mmmm my favorite." he said. "I'm so sorry but I'm STARVING I've been in a containment prison for three days with no food because I said something 'rude' to Nook."

He was a walrus with a backpack on with a bunch of rolled up pieces of paper inside.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST EAT YOUR OWN PAPER?!" said Jake.

"Because these are important pieces of paper, my name's Wendell by the way." said the Walrus still looking hungry.

Abby walked over to him.

"I have a sandwich or what's left of it if you're hungry." said Abby within a second seeing her sandwich disappear.

"Mmmm my favorite." said Wendell.

"Do you say that with everything you eat?" said Jake disgusted with his table manners.

"Yes food is my favorite much better then the paper." said Wendell.

Jake looked at him with a "you're the stupidest person on earth" look.

"Now how will we find where this Crazy Redd guy is." said Jake out loud.

"Oh you're the messengers! Since I've been in jail for so long I picked a few things up! I can go with you and help you, but in exchange I want something more to eat I'm still starving." said Wendell.

"Uh thanks but no thanks." said Jake then being pulled down by his sister.

"Jake he looks a little Looney tunes but we can't very well get around here without some help." said Abby urgently.

End chapter

Chapter Twelve "Following Wendell"

The walrus was pretty persistent on wanting them to follow him, but they weren't worried about him because he wasn't the brightest bulb in the shed so he couldn't very well be a spy.

"This way this way this way! Follow me!" said Wendell running ahead.

Abby and Jake were having a hard time following, most of the time they couldn't understand a word he was saying and on top of that he was running as if a raptor was chasing him.

But sure enough he was true to his word…the black market was in view! And right in front there stood a reddish orange fox who was shook up after seeing them, he ran inside his tent when he saw the crazy walrus running at him.

Wendell started dancing for joy.

"Ok now you two owe me some more food, fish would be nice." said Wendell.

"Can you wait a minute? I think we have to take care of something first." said Jake.

Jake Abby and Wendell were about twenty feet from the tent, Abby was excited she hoped she wouldn't get any more scary business now that she found the market.

Wendell sat down outside to wait for them, Abby and Jake approached the tent but Jake went inside very hesitantly, that warning from the wishing well still haunted his thoughts but none the less he went inside.

Inside there were items all around they looked fifty times better then anything they've seen in Nook's store, and most of them were fairly priced with the exception of a few outrageously priced items, they were all in the center and in the back the fox was sitting down half way leaning on his chair a little alarmed after he found they entered his shop.

"Wow customers! How may I help you!" said the fox.

"We're not really here to buy anything." said Jake.

"Oh but I have dressers maps carpets fish anything you'd like!" said the fox sounding in a cheery voice.

"No, no thanks, we actually came here to give you a letter." said Jake as he handed the fox the letter for him to open.

The fox tore open the envelope and grabbed the letter inside

The fox sighed after reading it and sat down sadly.

"You came here for my help didn't you?" said the fox.

"Well if you're name's Crazy Redd." said Abby.

"My name's Redd but I'm no longer crazy like I was then, Nook is still taken over that town? I understand since he's the ONLY resource he has control over all of you and he has his minions guarding the only exits right?" said the fox.

"Yes it's offal he took Kitty and put her in jail just for talking to me!" said Abby in a state of distress.

The fox turned his back to them sadly.

"I am too old to do battle with him, I know they'd all instantly go to my store and but Nook would have me attacked brutally and I know he would get violent if he was threatened, those poor nephews I feel sorry for them." said Redd.

"But you're the only one who can help, it's not opening a store we're worried about it's the fact you can bring the people hope! If they see you there they won't be afraid to fight anymore!" said Abby.

Jake felt uneasy at this moment, he just got this feeling they weren't safe there.

"I can't do it anymore I wanted ten years of my life then he went ahead and beat me, don't you wonder why I don't live there anymore?" said Crazy Redd.

"But we need you!" said Abby pulling on his blue apron sadly.

Crazy Redd handed the girl a fish.

"You can take that to your friend outside, he sort of scares Me." said Redd who had noticed the walrus repeating, "I'm hungry." over and over again.

"But will you help us?" said Abby.

"No…" said the fox. "You can take what you want from my store but I will not come with you."

Abby was sadly let down, Jake figured they'd just give up on the town now that they couldn't help it, so he took what supplies they needed and packed them all inside a backpack and swung it over his shoulder.

Abby was moping sadly, and Wendell snatched the fish and ate it with in seconds and it was whole.

"Did you get any luck? Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." said Wendell.

"No turns out the guy's not gonna help us." said Jake. "I guess we'll just move back home."

"No!" protested Abby. "I am not leaving her there in a jail to rot! I am going back!"

Jake looked at her with an expression of disbelief, and the walrus didn't do much anything but enjoy the fish he ate.

But suddenly…Jake felt himself being lifted in the air he couldn't get his way down and his sister screamed in panic, when he looked up to see how this was possible he screamed as well at the cause…

End chapter

Chapter Thirteen "Rise of Crazy Redd"

It was Rover lifting him helplessly in the air using his jetpack; he had hold of Jake's shoulders so he couldn't break himself free.

"I've been looking for you for Days! I am SO going to enjoy putting a bullet in your head!" said Rover.

"You jerk!" said Jake franticly trying to break himself free.

Rover was suited up in armor and had a gun behind his back ready to fire when he was ready to let go of one of Jake's shoulders, Jake couldn't get free and it looked like there was nothing he could do.

Shook up again by the scream Crazy Redd ran outside looking upwards at Jake who was panicked.

"HA! This is great! A triple kill! I'll be the one to take out the kids and the fox once and for all!" said Rover.

Redd was wielding something, Rover couldn't make out what it was, it turns out it was a bow and arrow he slit one right passed Rover's ear to make him loose his grasp on Jake.

Rover pulled out his gun ready to fire towards Redd but something happened he didn't expect…his gun flew out of his hand along with his helmet, and his jetpack's straps were cut in two, Redd was clearly a master shot in archery and Rover fell to the ground severely harmed by the height of the fall, Jake had landed right on top of Wendell, Rover was knocked out twitching on the ground.

Abby grabbed hold of Jake happily then she hugged the fox much to his surprise.

"I knew you would help us." said Abby.

"Yeah that wishing well said you were being watched." said Jake.

"Wishing well…? So it really is magic." said Redd then prying Abby off him.

"Well now that we've seen you really do have something other people don't, a bow and arrow is kinda wimpy compared to the guards but meh I can put up with it, are you with us or not?" said Jake.

"I am no hero kids, I may have saved them before but what you don't understand is I FAILED I made a black market cause he bought out all the supplies from everywhere…the best I could hope for would be to buy the leftovers and sell them at top prices…I'm a fraud." said Redd turning inside to sit down in his tent.

Rover was moaning but he seemed to be fast asleep by now, he had more then the wind knocked out of him.

Abby turned looking at Jake with a sympathetic look on her face then hung her head, signaling she was out of hope.

Jake shrugged then finally went in for one last word with Crazy Redd.

"Listen here I don't care if you're running a back market, I don't care if you failed, now suck it up and help these people already, I do NOT have the patience to smash flowers and send hate letters every day of my life, now are you gonna stand up and be a man or are you gonna wimp out like a sissy?" said Jake hoping to send some inspiring words Redd's way.

Redd looked up at Jake who was normally a very passive person in his eyes, but Jake was clearly not standing down.

"You're right…but how? Everyone's sure to be brainwashed by now." said Redd standing up and throwing his arrow pack over his arm.

"Miss Kitty told me the ones that are cautious don't have that problem, I don't think we can do this alone but I think we should get everybody together and gang up on them." said Abby almost cheering she was so happy.

"Alright then, lead the way." said Redd.

"But…we have no idea where we're going, don't you know?" asked Jake.

"I DO!" said Wendell. "Pick me pick me!"

"Oh please no." said Jake putting his hand to his face in an annoyed manner.

"I'll take you, but I want something to eat." said Wendell.

"My gosh how much can you eat?" said Redd going inside then tossing him a sandwich in a bag.

"MMMMMMMM!" said Wendell stuffing the whole thing in his mouth, plastic and all. "That was good…mmmmm my favorite."

"You just ate plastic you idiot!" said Jake. "Oh forget it, just take us there already."

End Chapter

Chapter Fourteen "Road Rage"

Redd walked down with the others with a load of gear.

Abby skipped happily beside him while Wendell led the way.

Rover woke up with no gun or any of his weapons.

"That little-" He started but was stunned at the sight of his communicator ringing.

He picked it up hesitantly.

"What's taking so long?" said Nook with an impatient and unforgiving look in his eyes as he appeared on the small screen.

Rover bit his paws nervously.

"Sir…Redd's returning." said Rover.

"WHAT?!" Nook screeched in anger. "You incompetent idiot! I sent you to avoid that!"

Rover timidly readied to answer.

"Sir…what are your orders?" said Rover trembling.

"CATCH THEM IDIOT!" he screeched.

Rover closed the communicator.

His jetpack was not working; Rover threw it off and ran as quickly as he could in full armor.

Redd was getting closer to animal town with the others.

"Hey guys! It's that lady with the car!" said Abby.

Gracie stood next to her car.

"Oh if it isn't the rag kids." said Gracie.

Jake stepped up to him putting his eyes at her eye level jeering into them.

"Listen lady you said you'd give us something for washing your stupid car, so you owe us a ride out of here." said Jake.

Gracie looked surprised at them.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how expensive this car is." said Gracie turning her nose up at them.

Wendell was already at the wheel.

"Oooooooooooooooo." He said turning the engine on.

"AHHH!" Gracie exclaimed.

Redd Abby and Jake jumped into the car as Wendell put on the gas.

"If we succeed I'll buy you a new car!" Redd shouted back as his voice was muffled by the car going full speed.

Gracie was soaked in mud from the wheels of the car.

The train was about to leave.

"Wendell!!! You're heading straight for that train you MORON!" Jake said screaming at the top of his lounges.

The walrus was laughing with glee as he had road rage, much of the terrain was being blown off by the car's top speed but Wendell was driving straight for the train.

"HE'S GONNA JUMP THE RAMP!" Abby screeched.

The car went faster and faster and Abby was having a hard time seeing.

Redd was wide-eyed frozen in a surprised pose as his nails dug into the back of his seat.

Wendell drove up the stairs that lead to the train driving up the small ramp as the train was passing by.

"Oh boy!" Jake said freaked as he shut his eyes feeling the wind of the jump.

…CRASHHHHH!

Jake opened one eye…then felt his chest to see he wasn't dead.

Out of pure dumb luck Wendell drove the car into one of the boxcars that had it's door open.

Wendell closing his eyes as if this had been nothing at all jumped out shutting the door back examining the great job he did parking.

Jake's heart was beating a mile a minute while Abby was breathing rapidly.

Redd had completely destroyed the seat with his nails, his eye was still giving a nervous twitch and he constantly bit his lip.

Jake looking with an entranced and freaked out expression looked up at Wendell.

"NEVER…DO…THAT…AGAIN." He said Firmly.

"Ok." said Wendell smiling.

End chapter

Chapter Fifteen "The Great War's Beginning"

After a few hours Abby noticed the train was getting closer and closer to Animal town, this made her excited scared and calm all at the same time.

"Mister Redd, what are we going to do when we get there?" asked Abby.

Redd looked over suddenly realizing this.

"Well…I suppose we shall go to the spot they take troublemakers because they will be sure to help us, then we shall go to the visitors then hopefully we'll get enough people to stop Nook once and for all." said Redd feeling awkward speaking to them at this moment because he still didn't feel very confident about it.

All at once the train seemed to stop.

"Everybody out! Train's first stop!" was being shouted by the monkeys at each end of the train.

"Well I guess this is it Wendell you probably need to go home now." said Jake. "Good luck."

Jake reached his hand out as if about to shake his hand but found the walrus was squeezing him happily.

"You too, bye bye." He said after putting him down.

Jake's right eye twitched as he gave a polite smile as they left the boxcar.

Abby made the jump off easy always clutching onto the teddy bear in his right hand.

Red had a bow and arrow the other gear was lost after the car was flung into the air.

Wendell waved as the train drove off.

They were able to slip passed the monkey and were running as quickly as their legs could carry them to the police station.

The two bulldogs were having a conversation inside, Abby slinked up to the window seeing they seemed to be laughing while sharing a Wendy's meal.

"Jake…how will we get passed them?" Abby said trembling.

Redd stood at the door showing off that he had returned.

The police dogs' mouths were open wide.

"Let them go." He said.

"What are you doing!" Jake exclaimed in his own mind.

Redd's eyes were fixated on the dogs, the bigger dog growled bearing it's teeth.

"Look! A soup bone!" Redd exclaimed.

They turned their heads and Redd pulled the chair under the one that was sitting down and bashed the head of the bigger dog, the one that was thrown on it's back was too portly to get off of it like a turtle being turned over.

"Abby get the keys!" Jake said.

"Right!" Abby said rushing to get the keys before the second one got up.

"Nooow yew!" the second one shouted trying to pull back Abby's hand from grabbing the keys off his belt.

Redd just kicked him making the dog spin as Abby had gotten a hold of the keys.

"MISS KITTY!" Abby screamed with delight as she saw who was in the first cell.

Kitty grabbed the bars in excitement.

Abby stuck the key in the hole, turned it, and opened the lock.

The cute pair of friends hugged each other with glee.

The other cell had about twenty people squeezed in, Kitty had the smallest cell.

Blanca Tom and a bunch of others were jumping up and down glad to see Abby was letting them out.

All of them were about to thank Abby but stopped silent when they saw Redd.

"Oh! Animal Town's robin hood has returned! Crazy Redd is back!" they cheered.

Redd half smiled.

"This is great! Now we can stop him!" Abby said.

Then the cheering stopped…as the crowd hung their heads.

"But…" one of them spoke stopping the silence. "What can we do?"

"What can we do? Stop Nook! He's outnumbered this way." said Jake.

"But we…"

Redd stood tall feeling the need to talk some sense into this crowd.

"That's right, and unless you all want a bunch of life sentences we need to stop him NOW." said Redd. "I'm going to his store, those who want to come will follow me."

End chapter

Chapter Sixteen "End of the War"

Nook looked out his window angrily then…shocked at the sight of his rival coming closer and closer to his store.

"BLAST IT!" he screeched.

His nephews stood trembling as they opened the door.

"What are you doing?! Lock that door!" shouted Nook.

"NO." Tommy said firmly shaking as he said this.

Nook scowled.

"Are you insane?" he said appearing taller and scarier to Tommy.

But they were interrupted when Redd ran bearing hard through the door in an attempt to surprise Tom Nook.

Both of them went flying through the back window knocking glass everywhere.

They began fighting fiercely each turning the other over in an attempt to pin them to the floor as they were rolling slugging each other every chance they got.

Timmy and Tommy were amazed, their little raccoon faces beamed with surprise.

Abby and Jake both followed behind also wondering what had happened, they looked over at the pieces of glass and the broken back window.

"Did they go through there?!" Jake exclaimed.

Tommy and Timmy Nodded in unison.

"Abby, STAY HERE." He said sitting his sister down then running as fast as he could through the window and out to follow the two.

Redd and Nook were rolling down the hill still fighting, Nook appeared to be kicking and scratching and fighting dirty by biting a few times.

Currently Nook was winning and Redd found himself feeling weaker and more tired every blow he got to the face, Nook had him pinned he was on top of him starring him down.

Redd was too tired to struggle and felt he had failed…again.

Nook felt an unexpected blow to the head as Jake jumped him but just as Jake was going to take the lead in the fight Rover seemingly coming out of nowhere fumbled him.

The two heroes were breathing hard as the winners were standing tall almost ready to strike for the final time, Nook was using Redd's arrow backing it up on the bow.

Nook's head jolted back as he heard angry chanting and yelling then he realized there was an angry mob there.

"What! How did they escape from their cells!" Nook exclaimed.

A chicken with a big net in its hand, Kitty with a frying pan and the others with miscellaneous kitchen products were using them to run the mob.

Nook's eyes shifted, he was outnumbered, Rover was already grabbed by three cats.

In the last second before the mob had cornered him he grabbed Jake, lifted him up in the air and threatened him if they came any closer.

Abby watched this from the store window with anger stirring up in her.

She looked down at her teddy bear got closer to Nook from behind and did the bravest thing she'd done yet in all her young life.

She threw her teddy bear at Nook; the bear weighed almost nothing but did make him drop Jake and the bow when he was surprised with it.

Now Nook had no defense and the mob circled him.

Redd smiled widely but stopped the mob.

"Ok Nook, you are officially awarded a ticket out of here!" said Redd.

The crowd was cheering, Tommy and Timmy were overjoyed.

"Now get your cheap skating lying but out of here." said Redd.

Nook stormed off getting on the train screaming in anger as he realized he could not reclaim the town, Rover angrily followed.

"I'll be back! You'll see!" he said as the train moved off.

He shook his fist in the air as it was moving, then turned away freaking out when he saw the walrus in the boxcar with him swatting a newspaper saying. "MEANIE!!"

A few long minutes passed as the people of animal town celebrated.

Abby hugged her brother then miss kitty knowing all they'd been through was worth it.

K.K Slider was standing there when it was all over humming then playing the tune on his guitar.

It's paws striking the softest but most beautiful song on the guitar Abby had heard.

"The messengers have come, it's over and done, the town has risen, they could finally listen, for the fox bested the crook, thus ended the book." He sang loudly.

End chapter

The end


End file.
